Maybe, One Day
by Takerslove
Summary: David and Darlene have two children Jessica and Kayla, but they are holding a big secret as they enter a new vampire house that Lord Mark and Lord Glen control. Can the family hold this secret together long enough to make it to their dream house? Or will Mark and Glen figure it out before its to late leaves their house in chambers.
Kayla leaned against the cold window as she slowly watches the neighbors playing outside with one another. It wouldn't be long when her parents would be calling for her to join them. Kayla was the youngest in the family barely legal age to be an adult. Her parents was moving from the sunny east side to the west side of the states. She smiled as she sighed and slowly stood up and fixed her red hair from long strains to up a bit in a golden ribbon. She gently fixed her skirt as she made her way out of the room as she picked up her bag carrying them down the stairs to put into the car.

She stare down the stairs at the bottom her mother and father, for all reasoning, standing there speaking to the Lord and Lady of the house showing them there great gratitude to them for letting their family stay here. Kayla smiles to her self as she passes them to take her bags out to the car before sun breaks. Little did the clan know that once the family leave people will be crawling all over the woodwork about the secret that her mother and father shared.

"What are you all smiles about" Jessica said her blond hair blowing in the wind as she watched her adopted younger sister place her bags in to the car.

"Nothing" Kayla just continued to smile with out a car as she closed the trunk and got into the heavily tinted car. She sat in the back and puffed up her pillow as she began to get comfortable since she was in for another long drive.

The four of them started there journey for the next clan of vampires which was in Arizona. Kayla sat in silence as her sister played a video game and her parents, David and Darlene, fought about the sunlight in Arizona and would not wait long to move again. Kayla was tried of moving and was ready to just have a stable home. They where moving from sunny Florida to the rainy state of Washington. Kayla and Jessica was told the reason for the move was for the family benefit so they could stay at a house longer, but Kayla knew the truth. Kayla listened to the other vampires as they slowly began to put the pieces together about how once the family of four would leave the clan would become short a few of the strongest members, or the ones with the most impact.

David and Darlene married young David always being a vampire and Darlene joining him shortly after their marriage. Darlene got pregnant with the only child they had Jessica on their wedding night and gave birth 6 months later to a half vampires half human child. They turned her on her 18 birthday which was now 30 years ago. David and Darlene hated to be question and less of all did not like to be tested on their faith to the vampires of any type. That is how they picked up Kayla killing her true vampire parents and taking up there spots in her life. David and Darlene refused to pledge to any house and stay to them self most of the time.

They four of them pulled up to the huge mansion filled with a green vines on the outsides climbing up the sides of the mansion. Kayla's eyes widen as they got closer and closer to the mansion. She mouthed the word 'wow' as she stepped out of the car and slowly fixed her skirt. She walked to the back of the car as she pulled out her bag from the back. Jessica came back to grab her bag.

"Please stop gaping it makes us look bad" She looked over at her and slowly stopped. Jessica grabbed her bag and quickly joined there parents having to be introduced first right after her parents. Kayla was use to this life and all the negativity that came with it.

"Well David and Darlene you both and your family is welcome here until you are ready to move on" the tall man said as he shook both of their hands. Kayla stood back at the car as she slowly walked over to the group watching the tall long brown hair with a short goatee man speaking to them.

"Jessica... Kayla, come here please" David called for the girls as Jessica smiles sweetly and gently slide her way around to the front of the group. Kayla was making her way over to the group still. "This is our oldest child Jessica" He smiled loving down at her. Mark studied her features long brown hair and dark eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mark" Jessica shook his hand noticing everything she could about him. He smiled down at her softly.

"And this slow poke is Kayla" David smiles and pointed to her as she brushed her flaming hair away from her face as she looked up at Mark and smiles softly her eyes inviting.

"Greetings Sir" she stuck out her hand "thank you for allowing us to stay" she smiled and shook his hand.

Mark smiles and tried to speak, but the words seam to of got caught in his throat. He noticed every detail he could about her. The long red hair and the deep, big brown eyes that meet his. "The pleasure is all mine" he paused and cleared his throat "please call me Mark. My brother, Glen, who also runs this house will be home shortly. I will tell him of all of your arrival" he spoke to the group and showed them to the door.

Mark watched Kayla in much detail as she slowly entered the house taking in each edge of its beauty. Kayla's mouth open in pure shock and delight the house was a Victorian style castle from end to end. Mark slowly showed the group up the stairs as Kayla smile sweetly at the other brothers and sisters in the castle at the time. Kayla looked over at her sister Jessica and her parents noticing their heads has not moved from the high perched spot they where on since they walked into the house.

Mark stopped at a door "Jessica, this will be your room" He open the door and the group walked in and sat her stuff on the bed. "I hope you girls do not mind be separated we do have a lot of rooms in the house."

"No, it is better that way" Jessica smiled at Mark as he continued out and down the hall to the next door.

"This will be David's and Darlene's room" He opened the next door as the two of them headed in placing down there things. "Come this way Kayla" he walked a few more doors and open it to a beautiful Victorian bedroom with the shear curtains tied back to the bed posts. The room was filled with beautiful relaxing shades of purple with the hard wooden floor.

Kayla turn back towards Mark standing at the door way as she spoke softly and sweetly to his ears "This room is beautiful, Sir Mark" she gasped as Mark tried hard to gather himself together. His heart felling like it fell to the ground with the respect that Kayla has shown him. It has been such a while since he has given this room away.

"Your welcome Kayla. Please call me Mark" he smiled at her and she looked at him bowing her head and smiled.

"I am sorry Mark. I did not mean to offend you" She looked up at him her brown eyes meeting his green eyes. They stopped and began to search each others soul though their eyes. Mark watched as Kayla looked so innocent so pleased with what she was and how she will become. He knew she was different he could feel it under his skin deeper then he thought he could feel for someone so soon.

"Hey Mark!" a medium high women ran into the room as she noticed what room it was when she sheepishly grabbed on to his arms pulling his attention to her.

"Yes Zelda?" He turn to her and Kayla turn to place her things down on the chest at the foot of her bed. Mark smiled at her softly trying to cover up his confusion look.

"The kids are getting restless downstairs" she smiles and pivots on his arm standing between Kayla and himself. "Maybe it would be a good time to get dinner started?"

"Yes Zelda, go on and get it started" He pats her bottom as always guiding her out of the room. He looked up at Kayla "Dinner will be in about half and hour your more then welcome to join us, if your hungry"

"Thank you Mark, I will just freshen up" she turns her head towards him with a smile

"I hope to see you then Kayla" He smiles and slowly leaves the room closing the door behind him softly.

Kayla gently started to take out her dresses as she pulled one with a white under dress with a black lace on top if it making the dress almost look gray in color. The top was a corset cover with the same type of material combination. The shoulder had small straps finishing the outfit. Kayla decided to wear the outfit since it look the best out of all of the dresses that she has packed. Most of her clothing was heading to the new house that her parents where having built. She began to fix her hair in the long standing mirror placing it in a bun allowing a few stands from the one side out of her bun allowing it to be tucked behind her ear. Her breast filled the cups more then what she thought before. She smiled to her self as she went to grab a shaw but then decided not too. She walked out of the room as she meet up with her parents and her sister who has also changed.

Kayla looked around the room as she watches the other vampires slowly began to make a crowd in one of the dinning areas. Her family slowly slide themselves around the one corner just in arms length of Mark and now another tall man with long dark brown hair his eyes pure blue. Jessica seam to stare at the two that Kayla noticed enough as she was then trying to figure out which one she was having in mind. David and Darlene started to talk to one another getting a feel around the room on who was going to be next in there little game of cat and mouse they played. Kayla watched Mark's every move studying him and the movements of the group.

She noticed that Mark seam to be a popular one at the house having a huddle of women on the other side of the room talking about him ever so often saying his name. Mark smiled and pushed his head a little higher as he continued. "I want to first welcome David and Darlene along with there two children Jessica and Kayla" Mark said and the crowd began to clap as Mark smiled over at the girls Jessica taking the chance to jump right in.

"My family and I are so pleased to be here. I am so looking forward to getting to know each one of you" she said with a smile the crowd staring at her as she placed her hand against Mark as he quickly pulled it away almost in saying forcing her words not to be said to Jessica to get her back into the crowd.

Mark then continued on his way as he continued to tell the group about things that had to be done this week. Mark finally took a step back "Everyone please welcome home Glen" Mark called and the crowd cheered and the noise got louder. Glen raised his hands up. Kayla noticed that he seam to get the loudest call from both men and women

Glen began to speak his voice deep like Mark's voice "Come on boys and girls! Lets get this party started!" with that the front door flew open and the music spilled into the room everyone danced around as a group of 20 or so humans walked in the vampires pulling them apart dancing with them having a good old time. Kayla lean back against the wall as she slowly slid to one side. Her family already having a human playing with them, toying with them. The front door closed and in a matter of second the music blared into the castle as the screams of the humans began to be drowned out by the music. Kayla sinked back a bit more as she fell against the kitchen floor as she pushed though the double doors.

Mark noticed that Kayla pulled away from the group. He began to feel for her knowing that he was like that when he was growing up in such a world. He pushed though the double doors to see Kayla standing her back towards him. He reached out and gently touched her. She jumped frighten "It's okay Kayla. I don't mean any harm" She turned around and see Mark.

"I am sorry Mark" she said softly as she tilt her head looking at him her hand clasp in front of her dress softly in one another. She looked so innocent to Mark. He enjoyed everything about her that he knew so far.

"Its okay, let me go get you some food. We do not want you to go starving" He said and smile as he gently reached above her head as she stood next to the counter and grabbed himself a cup and a napkin as he watch Kayla bow her head softly standing in silence as he left the room. Kayla began to feel embarrassed as she waited for Mark to return. The door open and Mark walked though as he wiped his lips with the napkin throwing it away in the trash as he gently hands the cup to Kayla "Please, drink" he said as he reach towards her and gently slides an arm around her back softly cradling her to show her his sweet, kindness, and also his dominate side. Kayla gently places the cup to her lips taking a few slips as the taste turned her stomach, but she knew this was what she needed. Kayla barely hunted she hated the thought of the innocent dying. Mark stood in front of her watching her softly drinking. She place the mug down.

"Thank you" she said softly to him looking up as he smile placing one hand on top of the refrigerator. He smile and shook his head as she reached out to her and pulled her close and hugged her.

"I understand how you feel, but in time you will realized that this is the way of our life" He placed his head on top of hers with a smile as the two seam to cuddle in each other's arms for a while. Mark enjoyed having Kayla in his arm. Her size made her feel like a young teen and her body filled with curves inviting his hands to slide down her body. "Come there is another way out of the house if you wish" He said walking her out the back.

Kayla looked up at him as he leaned against the door "What are you going to do?" She paused almost scared to talk to him.

"I have to get back to the party" He took a deep sigh "if you walk around the corner staying on the porch it leads to the back door I am sure the party will end up there if you wish to look like you never left." He smiles "Maybe I will see you in a bit" he turned away leaving Kayla to stand on the back porch.

Kayla spin around her dress spreading out. She was a child at heart the small things in life she enjoyed. She didn't notice that Mark was watching her from inside the house. Glen walked up towards her from the other side of the porch. Kayla stopped spinning and stood in front of Glen as she claps her hand in front of herself.

"Greetings Glen" she finally spoke after Glen stood in front of her for a few moments

"Greetings Kayla, I have heard many good things of you" Kayla automatically put her head down and blushes. Glen reached up and touch her chin pushing her head up to face him. Mark felt his body start to respond wanting to stop Glen from this torture he was going to inflict to her to see if she could stand on her own. Kayla eyes darted from side to side as she started to study Glen now not as a Master or Lord, but as an enemy. Glen started to circle her as he watched her ever movement. Kayla closed her eyes a third sense taking over as Glen attack Kayla in a blink of an eye. Kayla jumped on top of his attacked.

Mark sat back and watched for a while as Kayla and Glen began to fought on the porch. Mark turned to answer someone as he then heard a big screech from outside as he darted out the door. Kayla on top of Glen four deep lines drew across his throat as Mark pulled Kayla away from him. "Enough!" He screamed at the two of them his voice booming into Kayla ears as she darted out of sight and into the woods. "Go after her!" Mark called to a group of 3 other vampires. He reached down to Glen his cuts slowly began to close. He chuckled a little "You had enough fun" Mark said to him as he pulled him to his feet.

"I did not have enough" Glen tried to speak the blood bubbling with the air coming through his throat.

"She did a good number on you. Your lucky I heard your call!" Mark boomed at him loudly "You could have had your head cut off"

"I would never of left her get that far" Glen breathed out slowly "She will not be a happy camper when she comes back here" He paused to catch his breath "but she is one good of a tease"

"Why is that" Mark asked as he looked out to the woods

"Well, I did make her feel that she was going to be helpless" Mark eyes flew daggers into Glen.

"She should of tore your head off" Mark said to him as he turned his attention to the woods once more. "Why did I even bother to send those idiots out after her. I doubt they will even find her" Mark jumped over the rail of the porch and got a hold of Kayla sent and in one swift motion as he darted out to the woods.

David, Darlene, and Jessica finished there dinner and started to mingle with the others as Glen walked back into the room. Jessica's eyes went to him calling for his attention. She gently acted up against the other boys in the room calling for his attention. David and Darlene spoke to a few of the other parents in the clan learning who to stay away from from there point of views.

Kayla found a small lake in the woods somewhere. She slowly began to wash and fix her wounds as she noticed her dress was not badly torn. The most of the blood was coming from her arm in which she placed up at the initial attack from Glen. She winced the sigh of blood making her sick to her stomach. She looked up at the moon and the stars as she slowly began to fade out into the world outside of the one she knew.

Mark spotted the 3 vampires he sent after her as he ordered them to the house. Mark continued on his way deeper into the forest. He has no idea how far Kayla as went to, but he put her in the situation to test her strength and loyalty to the family and had to put the end to it. He felt horrible, but knew it was test that had to be taken. Mark has done it for all the girls that Glen thought was the one and now Glen has done it for Mark. Mark slowly came to a walk as he spotted Kayla sitting on the edge of the water gently washing her cuts.

Kayla looked up and spotted Mark she sheepishly looked away her trust now miss-guided just like her father always spoke about when put to a household test. She continue to tend to her cuts as she kept her sense up high watching ever movement Mark made on his way towards her. He gently touched her shoulder "I had to do it, I am sorry" he said to her softly. Kayla looked up at him daggers flying out of her eyes.

"I am not one of yours" She spoke softly and harshly

"No, your not..." He pause "but I had to know. You have to understand"

Kayla looked back at her cuts "I would understand if I knew why I was being tested!" She spoke through grit teeth.

"Kayla, we have our doubt on why a family such as yours would move across the whole country with no reason"

"Mark I will let you know this one thing and its free advice... do NOT test my parents or my older sister... they will not take well to it" She paused as she lays her body back against a tree trunk.

"If they stay long enough, Kayla, they will be tested just like all the rest" Mark paused and reached out to Kayla. "There is a reason I am sure you will find out in time why Glen did what he did to you"

She looked at Mark "I know" she pause "I look like a young teen I was turned too soon and people do not think I can handle my own. Other vampires have done this to me before" She look up at him softly. Her big brown eyes and a few flowing strains of her red hair that she pushed behind her ear. Mark wanted to tell her everything that he could right then... the simple innocent moment, but he knew there was more then what Kayla thought.

Mark nod allowing Kayla to think what she wanted about the test. He knew different. He knew that Glen has seen the connection between the two of them and had to test before he could even think about accept Kayla. Mark slowly lifted Kayla to her feet as he wrapped his arms around her softly showing that he cared and he was sorry for what happened.

Jessica was too busy wrapping her self around any sweet look vampire that she could find. She looked across the room her dark eyes catching the light of Glen chatting on the porch with the door wide open inviting her self out to meet him. Jessica leans up against the railing as sweet as she could as Glen continued his conversation paying little to no attention to Jessica. She waited for a while and finally and opening and she jumped on it "Hello Glen, I wanted to induce my self" she smiles in this face and place out her hand as he took it and shook it for a quick moment not enough to read any thoughts. "My name is Jessica. I am David and Darlene's child."

"Ah yes" he said with a smiles "how was your trip getting here?" He tried to be polite to her.

"It was okay" she smiled and giggles "Sort of long, but that is fine"

"Ah, it can be. I travel often with my job. I just recently got back from Japan" He smiled at her and she smiled at him "So, how long do you think you will be staying with us?"

"Oh, I am not sure. We have been moving around a lot. My parents hate to stay in more then one place." she smiled and waved it off "I like to think I am more of a free spirit... a live for the moment type of girl" She said with a smile.

Glen watched her ever movement of her hands, eyes and body. He knew that something was going on with her, but he could not put his fingers on it yet. He smiled at her as they keep the conversation light and sweet. Mark and Kayla walked across the grass as the two of them continued to talk. Jessica took noticed of this and quick got Kayla attention.

"Oh Glen, did you meet my sister Kayla" she said as Kayla walked onto the porch. Jessica smiled to her sister as Glen looked at the two of them.

"Yes I have" Glen smiles to Mark and bowed her head the unsaid words strong between them as Kayla looked at Jessica.

"You know" Jessica whispered "she is my younger sister..." she said softly to Glen that only the four of them heard.

"Sometimes being younger is to be better and wise" Mark said softly as he glared at Jessica as he took her arm and guided Kayla away from the two leaving a dumb founded look on Jessica's face as Glen started a conversation with another person who stood not to far away.

David and Darlene began to notice the groups of people who broke down as the night went on. They also noticed how both children where doing what they where told and keeping both Master at bay while the the parents hunted there own kind. Darlene leaned up against David softly as she stroke his neck. She was in the mood for more then what this party had to offer at this point. David knew this and took her hand gently taking her back to their room.

Jessica sigh and leaned up against the rail next to Glen taking in a deep breath of him as her mind began to race thinking of things that she could do to get his attention. She smile and lean against Glen and softly whispered "Since you had such a long trip, why don't we just go back to my room and unwind." she smiles at him.

He turned towards her "I am sorry Jessica, if you got the wrong idea of me. I do love the ladies do not get me wrong, but I need more with one conversation before an invite. Why don't you get some rest, I am sure we will talk again" he smile and gently brushed her hands. Jessica heart fluttered and sunk all at the same time. She sheepishly moved away from the group going inside to see her parents already gone as she took a seat in the living room listening to others talk.

Mark walked Kayla to a study filled with books. She ran her hand against the edge of the bookshelf. She smile as she ran her hand against a few of the books she has already read. Mark took a seat on top of the desk as he poured him self out something to drink. Kayla smiled at him and softly began to speak.

"You have quite a collection of books" she smiled at him softly "I have read a few, but not that many"

Mark smile and took a drink out of his glass. "I have read at least each book once" he said with a smile. Kayla watched him as he leaned up against the desk his legs long thick with muscles. Mark was beautiful as Kayla's eyes follow up and down and Mark knew she was looking at him. He like it and kept the same position. "I like to read it gives your mind a break on this world. Plus at my age, reading is like a vacation in time"

Kayla giggled a little "I am sure you have seen some things with in your life, that you could write your own story" She smiled up at Mark as she slowly walked towards a chair and slowly sinked into it at Mark's feet.

He paused and took another drink out of the glass "I am sure I can" he smiled at her "but I never thought about writing a book... between running the house and work" He smiles and stood up taking Kayla's hand and spinning her into his arms "I have little time for anything else" He smiled and she giggled to him.

The two of them spun around the floor of the study for a while as she smile and giggles as Mark lead her around guiding her around the room in a ballroom fashion. The two smiled and giggled as they dances around the room sweetly in each other arms in to the early hours of the morning. Mark smile and leans down placing his cheek next to hers as he hummed a song that Kayla did not know. She smiled listening to his voice as she slowly closed her eyes still moving to the music. She felt safe for once in someone's arm. She was slowly leaving all her walls down allowing such a beautiful soul like Mark inside. She gently laid her head on his shoulder. Mark smiled as he was beginning to fall for this beautiful woman. He took a deep breath of her sent. It was like a warm vanilla. He smiled as the two of them danced.

Mark finally broke the silence "Its getting late, I better get you back in your room before the sun comes up." He didn't move and inch just stood still.

Kayla lifted her head as she looked at him almost in disappointment "If you must" she said softly not agreeing to leave or disagreeing. Mark gently took her arm and reached for the door and slowly opened it as he glides both of them out the door and down the hall to Kayla room. Mark open the door and Kayla walked in Mark following behind him. Kayla sat on the chest at the end of her bed. She watched Mark as he went to the window covering them up with the shudders and then the dark curtains to make sure no sun was going to make it way in.

"You should be okay here during the day. I will set the alarm for dusk." Mark said as he walked over to the alarm clock pressing a few buttons. Kayla knew she could not ask for him to stay and keep her company as she knew she would be having issue falling asleep.

"Thank you" she said softly not wanting to wake anyone that could be around her just in case they needed to take the few moments left with Mark away from her. She stood up and waited for him to walk back around. He stood in front of her. He gently bent down and felt her hip as he pulled her closer to him with a smile he spun her around slowly. The two of them look at each other for a few moment.

"Go get some sleep" Mark said softly as he kisses her forehead. Kayla smiled as he kissed her head. She could tell it was not one of those kisses you got when your a child this was more... this meant more. "I will see you in the night" He said as he walked to the door behind him.

Darlene and David was up and waiting till the sun went down in their room. The two of them spoke softly to one another as they lay in the bed yet. They didn't want anyone to know they where up and didn't need unwanted attention to them since after all they where still planning the next move.

Jessica rolled over unable to sleep anymore. She got up and shower and dressed her self in a tight tank top and tight jeans with a pair of sneakers. Jessica could not keep Glen off of her mind. She wanted him more and more. Tonight was another chance for her to get a hold of him. She opened the door to the hallway. She seen a small ray of light landing on the floor as she slowly tip toed around it as she slide against the wall. She then walked down the hallway a bunch of the family already up. She sat down in a chair around the living area where a bunch of them where talking on the TV watching a show.

"Your Jessica, aren't you" The one girl said to her.

"Yes I am" she said back almost like she was proud

"I am Jennifer" she paused "I been here since I was young. So, I have some time on most of the other family members"

"Nice to meet you" Jessica says back and watches her study Jessica "So what is the deal with two leaders in the house. I never been to one with two leaders"

Jennifer paused for a moment "Well the stories go that Mark and Glen are half brother by their mother. Glen and Mark both works on the road. They take turns keeping the house under watch as one of them go out to the world and work."

"So, are they vampires?" Jessica had to ask.

"They are half and half" Jennifer paused "they have all the good things from us and then all the good things from the humans."

Jessica was impressed these men where different then all the rest that she knew. She was also surprised that her mother and father would go to such a house that was not a normal family. "What about their private life?"

Jennifer laughed a bit and then took a deep breath "What private life" she snarled "Both men have the favorite they want to take to bed, but as for serious stuff. Mark is more Serious then Glen." She looked over at Jessica almost wanting a reaction.

Jessica sat back and took in what Jennifer said, but at the same time her strong will was holding her to change Glen and the way he was towards women. Her mind also wonder why Jennifer was so bitter to both men, yet stayed here. Maybe she wasn't bitter at all... maybe she was the one that just accepted them as they where and did try to change them.

The alarm went off and Kayla rolled over to turn it off. She laded in the bed as she smiled at the clock remembering that Mark set it the night before for her. She got out of bed and showered as she put on a beautiful short dress. It was all black stopped right at her mid thigh. The dress cuddled around her breast with a black and white flower print on top and the black flowing down. She smiled to her self as she spun around it flared out in the mirror. She put on a small black heel sandals that made the dress complete before she left the room.

Kayla walked down the long stairway as she stood for a moment noticing that Jessica was talking to a few of the girls in the living area. She didn't see her parents around. She slowly walked down the steps as she walked around the room as she took in everything from the design to the people. She found her self sitting outside on the wrap around deck as she stared into the very low sunset watching all the stars. She noticed a few other people down the way doing the same thing. Her mind began to wonder if there were humans doing the same thing she was.

"You must be important to Mark" The same medium high woman said to her. "Sorry Mark didn't introduce us. I am Zelda"

"I am Kayla" She smiles and spoke softly "I didn't think I am anything special to Mark. I only meet him the other day"

"The room that you are staying in speaks volumes" she paused a little and then tried to explain "Mark is not like Glen even tho they are brothers from the same mother. Mark is more of a romantic and more of the type that will stay with one woman, while Glen will just be Glen. The room that you are staying in is very very special. I have only seen one other person stay in that room, and that was a few years ago. Mark seams to always put the woman that he has a deep unexplainable connection to in that room." Kayla listen to what Zelda had to say about that room. She did feel like there was a connection that she could explain about Mark, but that didn't mean that is what the room was really for.

"Kayla, come on Mom and Dad want to speak to us" Jessica said sort of snobbish as she stuck her head out for a moment and then went back inside.

"I am sorry, I better go... lets talk again" She smiles at Zelda before she ran off to catch up with Jessica. "What are you in a rush for?" Kayla called to Jessica as she ran after her up the stairs.

"I just am" Jessica said and went to to their parents room. "We're here" she said loudly as she closed the door.

David and Darlene started talking about tonight and what their plans where. Jessica started to blab about Glen and how she wanted to stick around the house to see him. Kayla sat in silence watching the three of them talk on top of one another.

"Did any of you know that both Glen and Mark are half and half?" Jessica finally blurted out and got everyone attention.

"Whats a half and half have to do us?" Kayla asked confused never hearing of a term like that before.

"It is when a person has vampire traits and human traits and can walk during the day light. They also don't survive on blood. They eat food like humans do." David told Kayla

"I was surprised mother, that you would want to come to a house that was not a traditional run" Jessica stated "Now wont it be harder for you to.."

"Quite your mouth" Her mother cut her off. "The plan still stands. Continue to keep both Lords happy and content... we will be leaving in a few weeks any ways."

Jessica got mad and stormed out of the room. She hated to be told what to do, but she was excited that she would get to spend more time with Glen. Kayla sat in the room yet quite as she waited to be told to leave. Her mother noticed her and waved her gone and Kayla quickly left the room.

Kayla scanned the room again this time less people in the living area and more outside. The party seam to be non stop when the sun went down here. Most of the vampires she noticed where young beautiful and filled with life. She could hear a few vampires off in the distance, she guess they where hunting already the hunger getting to them. She noticed Zelda was out chatting with a bunch of people when she slowly walked over to them.

"Hey Kayla" Zelda said like they have been friends forever "This is Brad, Mike, and Jennifer" She introduced them. "Everyone this is Kayla" she smiled

"Hi" she said softly and listen to the conversation.

"Your Jessica's little sister right?" Jennifer asked

"Yes, our parents adopted me when I was younger and still in human form."

"You two don't look like sisters" Jennifer smiled at her almost in a reassuring way that she knew she was different from her sister. The group continued to make small talk about the places they where planning on going and places they have been. Kayla enjoyed the company of her four new friends.

Jessica noticed Glen and Mark stepping out to the back porch. She also noticed that Kayla didn't noticed that the two men have step outside. Jessica made he way over to the two of them as she smiled to Glen.

"Hi Glen " she smile trying to make her self look innocent.

"Hi Jessica" Glen said to her as he smiled back. Mark looked at the two of them and whispered something into Glen's ear before walking away.

"I hope you rested well" She smiled

"Oh, I did. I enjoy the nights that I come back home." he smiled and continued to talk to her. The small talk gently dissipating and they started to talk about more general news worth topics. Jessica was getting in as much as she could before everyone else started to take her moment away from her.

"So, I must ask my mind is racing about this. I have heard from a few people here that you and your brother are half and half, is that true?" Jessica smiled and Glen was sort of taken back that this information was already out to the new vampires about Mark and himself.

"Yes, we are... we have not meet a lot of people our kind" Glen answered the question as general as possible. Glen sort of moved to the general party area and people began to come over and grab his attention. "I am sorry Jessica, I hope we can talk more later" He said as he moved away and gave Jessica that hope she was looking for.

Mark walked up behind Kayla as he introduced him self "Greetings everyone" He said as he touched Kayla's shoulder softly. She smiled and blushes as she then looked up at him. She noticed how all the girls got a big smile on their faces as they included into the conversation about trips. After a while the group started to go their own way hunger pulling some towards the wood and beyond. Zelda stood with the two of them as Mark gently began to touch and whisper to Kayla. She noticed the passion from Mark right away.

"I better get going Mark, Kayla it was nice chatting with you" She smile and looked at Kayla like she had to talk to her later. Kayla waved and smiles as she watched Zelda leave the two of them. Mark smiled at Kayla brushing against her hair placing it behind her ear so softly. The two chatted about almost nothing until Mark decided Kayla better get something to eat before bed.

"Come follow me please" Mark smile and held out his hand and she took it with a smile and spin as the two of them made there way through the crowd of people. Both Glen and Jessica noticed the two of them slowly making there way out of the crowd and into the woods. Glen wondered how much Mark was losing himself into Kayla, and since her sister knew about what they where did she? Did they have a reason to really know what they where?

Mark took Kayla back to the small little pool of water. Mark smiled as he spun her around. "Since you don't like human blood yet, it was easier to start drinking rabbits." He smiled at her as she closed her eyes starting to track the rabbits around the forest. He gently dropped her hands as she then darted out into the forest and picked off two rabbits right from the start. Mark smiled as she came back with the rabbits in hands. He was always amazed how beautiful she looks at all times. It is was like having a beautiful doll in his arms. She sat down and handed Mark one of the live rabbits. He gently keeps a strong hold of him until she was finished with the other one that she feed on. She taken took the next one and began to eat she turned away a little trying not to look like a animal while she ate. Mark watched her as he gently rubbed her back. She cleaned her self up and then gently turned back to Mark.

"You are right," She paused "it is better to have rabbits then human" she smiles at him and leaned against him softly. She was getting use to having Mark around her and enjoyed all the alone time they got. She was sure there was not going to be a lot of alone time after a while, but for now she enjoyed it.

Jessica sat down in the chair next to Glen and smiled "So, you brother likes my sister?" She smile and noticed Glen's beer.

"Yeah, its looking like that" Glen said keeping his answers short. He knew what Mark wanted with Kayla that is why she was tested so early. He knew that she was the one for him.

"Are you not looking for a love?" Jessica asked with a smiles

"Love, as in a mate... Nah, I am not the type to settle down right now." he paused "Don't get me wrong I love my women" He chuckled to himself as he sipped down his 3rd or 4th beer. He stopped counting them a while go. Jessica took note of Glen as she smiles and gently laded her hand against his. Glen look at Jessica's hand and smiled a little as he look back out at the group dancing, chatting, enjoying the night.

David and Darlene leaned over a body in a dark of the night as they played with what was left pulling parts of it out and throwing it deep into the woods. The two of them laughed as the blood dripped from there arms and fingers running down their naked bodies as the two of them seen each other in the moonlight. David lean in and kisses Darlene loving the smell of a fresh kill in the air. Darlene smiled and pulled him back against her as the two of them began to roll in the woods.

Mark keep a watch on the time. He didn't want to have Kayla caught when the sun came up. He gently ran his hand against her bare thighs. She smiles and wiggled her self closer to him. Her stomach had a bit of of a butterflies as she waited. Mark smiled at her response. He gently stood and took her hand as he pulled her up and close into him. He pressed her right up against his body as close as he could as the two began to dance under the stars. Kayla smiled into his shoulder as they danced.

Glen and Jessica continue to chat as Jessica lean her elbows and back up against the rail and Glen straddled her taking a slip of his beer once more and placed it down on the rail. He lean his head down and got a strong sweet sent from Jessica. He smiles and looked up at her as he sort of stood up almost leaning again Jessica. "You smell very good" He smiles and she giggled a little. Glen took another big long breath to smell Jessica once more. "Yeah its you that smells so good"

Jessica giggled a little as she lean over towards Glen and whispered into his ear "Why don't we go some where private" she smiled.

Glen smiles and grabbed onto her hand "That sounds like a very good idea" He stumbled over the door way and into the house taking Jessica with him. Jessica smiled and laugh as the attention went to the two of them as they cross the room and up the stairs. Zelda rolled her eyes as she watched the two of them giggle and share small kisses up the stairs.

Glen pushed the door to Jessica's room. It was one thing Glen did and not allow the women he was with become to close to him and that included sleeping in his bed. Glen pulled Jessica into the room and pushed her on the bed. She giggles as he closed the door locking it behind him. He jumped onto the bed and straddled Jessica as she looked up at him slowly sliding her nails against his arms softly. Glen began to place kisses on her neck and chest as his hands began to pull at her clothing pulling them off her body. Jessica began to move and pull at Glen clothing there body starting to mingle between each other until they both where naked.

Mark places his hand on the lower back of Kayla as she enter the site of all what vampires where left awake in the house. Zelda slowly made her way to Kayla with a smile. Zelda hugged her tight as it scared Kayla a bit as she took some time to place her arms around her. Mark took notice of how Kayla's acted right a way. Zelda softly whisper to her in her ear "I will always be loyal to you" she nuzzled her head into her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" Kayla asked softly as she lean back into Mark and look up at him and smiled.

"Yes, I am okay. Your sister ran off with Glen" She frowned back at Kayla as all Kayla could do was reach out and rub her arm. Kayla knew why Jessica was doing what she was doing. She could tell Zelda was one of Glen's as she slowly slinky away from Kayla and Mark.

Mark wrapped his arms around her making her feel like a child once more. She smiles and she turned to him and he slowly leaned down and kisses her soft lips for the first time as the world seam to disappeared from the two of them as Kayla gently wrapped her arms around Mark's neck softly as he planted kisses even more. Everyone in that was standing outside stopped and watched the two of them kiss each other softly and romantic. Kayla felt this feeling she couldn't name as she began to shake softly as the two parted as she wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him softly with a smile. Mark looked down at her as he smiled and then gently wrapped his hand around her back guiding her into the house.

Mark began to get the room ready for the daylight to come out as Kayla changed into her nighty in the bathroom and came back into the room as she watched Mark as he set the alarm clock for her. She smiled as she jumped into the bed. She looked up at him as she studied his face. "Mark, can you stay with me a little longer?" She asked as she blushes requesting something from a lord that she knew she could not have.

"Not tonight, my darling" He smiles "Maybe, one night"

"I am sorry, I should of not asked for such a request from a Lord" She bow her head and looked away.

Mark looked up at her as he reached over to her softly bushing her hair away from her face "Don't ever stop requesting from me, darling" He smiled at her and she smiled back "Now, off to bed you go... I have the alarm set" He nuzzled against her cheek and smiles "sweet dreams" he whispered softly into her ear.

Mark smiled softly closed the door behind him as he entered the hallway. "So, you love her?" Glen asked as he leaned up against the railing.

"Hm, from someone that just had his first hook up from a visitor... what should it matter?" Mark walked down the hall to his office Glen followed as he continued.

"That doesn't matter, brother... the question is you. I know you like her … love her... I might not be able to guess" Glen leaned up against the closed door behind them.

Mark stood behind his desk looking down at it and running his hand along the side of a book "do I like her... yes" he paused for a few moments "Do, I like her a lot... yes" He look up at his brother "But that is all I am going to tell you."

Glen walked over to the chairs in front of Mark's desk and flopped into one of them. "Its okay to fall in love, brother, everyone has to once and a while."

"Trust me I am not afraid of love. We are lords and duties are duties." He paused and looked at Glen

"Good, then you won't mind being the one to go to work this week?" Glen smiled and looked up at him. Mark gave a hard glare and knew what Glen was trying to do.

"I'll go under one rule. You don't test any of the visitors while I am gone... and that includes your little actives with Kayla" Mark pushed a book to the sides and sat down.

"I understand." He smiled that Chester cat smile and stood up and made his way out of the room.

Mark held his temper until he left the room then the book that was on his desk was flying across the room against the door in anger. He didn't want to leave Kayla behind, but knew it wasn't the time to take her out of the house when she was really just in visitor yet. Mark had the next best thing in mind.

David and Darlene slowly came walking across the lawn as the run began to rise in the sky. They held each other hand and smiled at one another almost like star crossed lovers as they entered the house and made there way into the room. Both of them was very proud of themselves and what they have done tonight.

Mark slowly walked down to Kayla's room in the middle of the day. His flight was leaving in a few hours and had to start heading to the airport, but he had to see her once more before he left. He opened the door to her room. She laid there so peacefully under the covers. Mark smiled as he slowly slide onto the bed next to her. He has written her a letter and put it in his favorite book and reached around her placing it on the night stand. He wrapped his arm around her softly and hugged her smelling her sweet sent in her hair. He smiled once more and kissed her head before he left the bed. He stopped at the door once more and smiled then left as quietly as he came in.

Jessica walked down the stair avoiding the streaks of light as she went till she reached a safe point. She was glowing on her latest victory that she felt she won. She sat with the other girls keeping little chit chat till the night began another party and she was out the door quickly to feed the hunger inside of her.

Kayla rolled over as she looked up at the clock and noticed the book. She slowly took the book and held it close to her as she pulled out the letter.

"My Darling... By the time you read this letter. I will be in a different state. I had to go to work, but I shall return in a week. I wish you could of came with me, but maybe one day. Glen is still at the house and he promise to be on good behavior. Please feel free to do what you like while I am gone. I will miss you dearly Mark" Kayla placed the letter back in the book and closed it gently running her hand against the title carved into the cover... the words written "Love Story"

Kayla dressed in a short black dress that covered her well. She decided to leave the room before the alarm went off and she noticed that there was a lot of sunlight coming into the house. She frowned as she would not be able to wait for Mark if the sunlight would hit her skin making her more tried and run down. Kayla began to have a great idea as she made her way to the den where there was a computer as she started it up sitting down and waiting.

Jessica went over to Kayla and smiled at her as she sat down next to her giving little to no thought what she is doing. "Oh Kayla, are you still trying to win over Mark?" She started and smiled.

"I am taking my time" She smiled and continued on the computer

"Well, I think I have Glen just where I want him... in my bed" She whispered and giggled as Kayla watched her just dance off into the other room. Kayla printed out a piece of paper and folded it placing it into her pocket.

Kayla walked into the living room and seen Zelda. She smiled and walked over to her and sat down. Zelda patted her shoulder and smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Zelda asked

"Okay, Mark left while I was sleeping" She sighed and frowned "But I am sure I can keep my self busy for a week."

Zelda smiled "Yeah I seen him go into your room before be left."

"You want to go to town tonight?" Kayla paused "I placed an order at a local shop and they are open all night. So, I thought it would be a great place."

"Sure" Zelda smiled and clapped excited. Kayla smiled back and hugged the book that Mark left for her a bit tighter.

David and Darlene where already up and plotting out their next attack. Kayla spotted the two of them standing at the rail at the top of the stair staring down at all the people in the living room. Kayla got a shiver at the sight the two of them made. It seams no one else seam to know what was going on as they continued on doing what they where doing. Kayla looked over at Jessica who was already leaning back in a chair waiting for her prince to come down so she could try to get him wrapped around her finger. Kayla began to noticed how different she was from others that raised her as a child.

The night began to set in and Kayla and Zelda headed out to the town as they chatted along the way. Kayla was happy having someone to talk to and get along with while Mark was gone. But Mark was not far from her mind at any moment.

Jessica went with the pack and went out hunting feeling the need to feed and have her body filled before the night is up. She kept her eyes out for the strong one in the pack as she kept up. She also was began her own plot on what she wanted from this house.

Darlene jumped from the tree onto the body as she made it fall into the ground. She giggled and David smiled as he came walking slowly over to the two of them. He smiled stepping on the body.

"I have to say your the first vampire I seen that honestly is scared of someone of their own kind." He laughed a little and lean down towards the body and smiled an evil grin in the dark night.

"You should be scared of us" Darlene hissed and took a deep bite into the throat of the vampire. David sighed deeply.

"You always get the first teasing bite" He sighed out and she look up at him with blood dripping from her lips. He smiled at him enjoying the sight he has seen as he lost all of his frustration and lean down and kissed her and then began to feed.

Once the blood was drain from the body David and Darlene began to break it down into pieces and throwing them deep into the wood and river. The two of them giggling and laughing at one another like this was some sick twisted game. Darlene leaned over to David and kisses him softly and playfully as he returned the kiss and lean down and pushed her to the ground as the two of them continued to kiss.

Kayla and Zelda finally got to the clothing shop. This was the first time since turning that Kayla was going into public. She was shy to began with as she walked into the store first and then Zelda. She walked all the way in the back of the store as she pulled out her receipt as she handed it to the girl behind the counter.

"She sure is staring at us" Zelda whispered softly to Kayla

"Its okay... remember we ARE different" Kayla said back with a part smile hiding most of her teeth.

The girl came back with a big box filled with cloth as she handed it over to Kayla. "Anything else you would like Mam?"

"No, Thank you" she took the box and slowly walked out of the store Zelda looking around her all the way till they got out of the door.

"Your crazy! I have to admit that" Zelda said as she played along the curb

"For what I needed supplies" She smiled "Did you noticed that when the daylight comes out you can not be in certain rooms of the house?"

"Well yeah it is always like that" Zelda paused

"Well it won't be for too long, just because we are what we are doesn't mean we have to stop living." She smile at her idea

"You better ask before taking on such a task" Zelda said

Kayla laughed "Mark already gave me the okay to do whatever I wanted" She smiled "I always missed being a kid and staying up late... at least with this everyone can express what they want to do... the only think I couldn't think of was how to block the sun from the front door, but that is far enough away not to touch the living room." she smiled

Zelda look at her and smiled. " You are one amazing person to take on a task like that and not being asked... I am sure a lot of people will miss you once you and your family leave"

"Yeah" Kayla sighed and then reality began to slap her a little one day her parents will want to leave and then where will that leave her and Mark... if there was still a her and Mark. Over the next few days Kayla kept her self busy reading and working on curtain that hugged the window not allowing the sun to escape.

Jessica leans against the door of Glen's office as she watched him work behind his desk. Glen knew she was there and has been trying to avoid her at any cost. "So, how long you wish to stand there and just stare?" He looked up at her.

"Oh, I am sorry. You just looked so into your work I didn't want to be a bother" Jessica said to him as she smiled and slowly walked into the room. Glen's eyes following her ever curve as she made her way to the chair and gently leaned over. Jessica was not bad to look at... it was just he felt like she was hiding something he couldn't put a finger on yet.

"Its okay... maybe its time for a break" He paused "How have you been? I been really busy since Mark left"

"I been okay" she lean forward and smiled "I been thinking about you and your amazing power the other night" She smiles and blushed like she was shy. Glen couldn't help but allow his manly ways to take over as he reached out to draw her closer and around his desk holding her hand. She took a seat right on top of his lap as he smiled and kissed her turning her and himself on as they quickly began to undress themselves from the waist down.

Mark looked at his watch noticing the time as he felt the urge to check up on things at at house, but knew he really shouldn't. He was going to be home soon enough in 3 more days. He sighed and looked up at the stars wishing Kayla was here with him. He would protect her, but there was so much more that Kayla had to learn about her self before being around such a group of human.

Darlene cried in the wood as a man slowly approached her. "Miss, are you alright?" He continued to call to her as he made his way to her. As soon as he touched her should David came out from behind him snapping his neck his warm blood flowing out already as he feed hungry on him. Darlene giggled and began to feed too.

David lean back he stomach filled with the warmth as he noticed a pair of eyes set on him. He tilted his head a little and look at the eyes. He then quickly darted out after them noticing it was another vampires from the clan. Darlene followed the sent trail that David left behind. David jumped on vampire and pinned him to the ground. "You thought you where going to get away with what you seen?" David hissed at him

"I didn't see anything" He shuddered out and look at David and his eyes darted to Darlene

"You seen too much already!"David screamed at him and reached down and popped off his head like he was killing a bug.

"Aw, and he was a talker" Darlene said to him as David ripped the piece apart limb from limb throwing them around. Darlene leaned back on a tree and just watched until David's angry was over.

Glen walked out of his office a lot of his stress released. Jessica was doing some good for him. He looked out to the living area and the new curtain on the bottom level. He tilt his head and wonder who was doing such a project. He slowly walked down the steps and over to the curtain and see that it hugged the window cile to make sure that there would be no sunlight coming in. He smile and admitted to him self that it was a good idea. He then heard the sewing machine as he made his way into the den area where he noticed that Kayla was working on the machine. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Hi" He said and she looked up at him her big brown eyes looking at him. She paused and pushed some of her red hair aside.

"Hi" She continued on her way finishing up the curtain.

"That is a very nice thing for you to do for the house" He tried to hold a conversation with her, but since he tested her... it was hard enough for him to be in the same room.

"Your welcome" she said with a smile and Glen noticed a book on the desk. "I should be done with them tonight or tomorrow."

"How many rooms are you planning on covering?" Glen asked as he tilt his head

"I am hoping to get the whole downstairs so that other young ones like my self won't have a set bedtime anymore... we will be more human and more free to stay up and have a possible safe daylight life with in the walls." She paused and looked up at him to see what his reaction was.

Glen stood in the same spot and just shrugged "Well, I hope it works out" he paused and turned away from her and slowly walked out of the room. He continued to think about Kayla as he walked through the house. It seams that she had this innocent about her and also that she was not hiding anything when she spoke to him. It was a different breath of air then when he speaks to Jessica.

The days began to become longer and long with in the house. Everyone seam to be excited that they where now able to stay in the living area and den with the curtain up and soon the whole house once morning hit could be walked around in with no problem. Glen took a back seat for most of the day as he watched Jessica interact with the other blowing him kissing from afar. Then he kept his eyes on Kayla who seam to of kept the same routine sewing, reading, hang up curtains and even a bedtime. Glen was not even sure if she went to eat since Mark has left. Glen had to keep a closer watch on the group this time since the media got a hold of one of the human's that was feed on in the woods and the cops where slowly snooping around.

Kayla layed across the one chair and Mark's office as she did most night when she was tried of sewing. She read her book listening to a small clock clicking away on his desk. She could not wait till Mark got back home. She continued on with the book feeling more and more connected to the characters in the book and also feeling that Mark was trying to tell her something with in the book. Glen walked into the room to get something from Mark's desk as he seen Kayla's feet danging from the chair.

"Kayla?" Glen called to her

"Yes" she said softly and places her marker in the book and closing it as Glen came to look at her.

"Are you okay? You have been very busy since Mark left"

"Yes I am fine" She paused

"When was the last time you ate?" He finally asked as he took a seat in Mark's chair across from her.

"Um" she paused "I ate the day Mark left" She sheepishly said to him.

"You need to eat" He paused "Your going to be weak by the time Mark comes back"

"No, I am okay... I will just wait for him" She said and smiled softly

"Honestly you really need to go feed" Glen said to her. "Mark will be gone for at least 2 more days"

"No, no I am okay" she kept telling him and she hopped he would stop asking her. Glen look at her as she waited on his answer. He knew he had to call Mark and let him know of what has been going on since he will have no clue when he gets back.

"Oh Glen" a singing voice came into the door way as Jessica leaned up against the door frame with a smile as she motioned for Glen to come closer to her. Glen smile that smirk smile as he stood up.

"Think about what I said Kayla okay?"

"Yes Sir" she said softly and bowed her head as he walked by her.

David and Darlene headed into their room once more with full stomachs. The two of them taking out a totally of 4 vampires this week and 2 human body left to be found by the public. The two of them where not the cleanest thing when it came to eating they didn't mind to have their food to be found since after all is scared the public into there could be a freaks out there. The only thing is when they became careless that is when people began to notice and they where soon hitting that edge which mean the family will be moving soon.

Glen spun around in his chair as he tried to think if it was a good idea for him to call Mark and tell him about Kayla or maybe just let him find out once he got home, but he promised to be good. So, he picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Mark?" Glen said

"Hey Glen, how are things going?" He paused

"Well, things here are going okay. There was some leftovers left out and found" Glen said in almost in this code just in case anyone was listening in, but everyone should be sleeping since it was high noon.

"Hm, I wonder who did that" He paused "how is Kayla?"

"Well, I was going to try to not answer that... but you said I must be on good behavior... she did some changes to the house which looks great by the way, but she has not been eating"

"How long?" he asked stern and upset sounding.

"Um," he paused and could hear the frustration in his voice "Since you left"

"What?!" Mark basic screamed into the phone. He began to think how Kayla still isn't use to being what she is and doesn't feed like a normal vampire.

"I told her she needed to eat before you came home" He paused "But I was sort of interrupted."

"Don't worry I will be coming home earlier then what I think anyways." He paused "I will help her then...continue on the good behavior Glen... and stop thinking within your pants." Mark sigh and hung up.

Glen gave the phone a dirty look and placed the phone back down. He got up from the desk and walked out of the room there was things to do while the house was only quite for a few hours. Glen closed the door behind him and he walked to the car and pulled out of the driveway and made it out to the open road.

Jessica sat at the foot of her parents bed as her mother brushed her hair at the mirror. Jessica slowly look over at her. "I think it is time to start taking out some of the smart ones, the ones that are close to the Lords," she paused and gave a wicked smile "the first one I think should be Zelda."

"Why do you think that?" Darlene asked

"Well, she is close to Mark. She knows a lot about the house and the Lords being half and half"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea dear, but we must be careful... your sister is also close to Mark and if she finds out about this... she will be very unhappy"

"I don't see why she is all into him. This is more then how she normally act when having to be into a Lord" Jessica said as she fell back onto the bed. Darlene listen to Jessica's rants for a while before she finally stopped and just laid there in quite.

Once the night took a hold Kayla sat in the chair in the living room letting her feet hanging off the side as she continued to read the book that Mark left her. She began to feel her self falling more for this man she hardly knew anything about. She smiled as she continues to read. She was happy to finally have a group of friends that enjoyed her company even if she was reading. She looked up at Zelda as she looked back and smiled at her. Brad, Mike and Jennifer sat around as they all watched TV and Kayla continued to read.

The night began to close as the family got into the house a few people still hanging out on the 1st floor including Kayla. Glen finally came in and went straight up to Jessica's room which made Kayla wonder about what the plan really was, but it didn't matter anymore. Kayla could not wait for Mark to come back to the house. She was beginning to wish he was going to take her with him, but knew not to ask.

Mark slowly drove down in the sunny day as he felt the wind in his hair. Mark smiled to himself as he drove off into the midday sun. He finally pulled up to the house pulling his two bags out of the trunk of the car and heading into the house. He looked at the windows and noticed the curtains having a beautiful white facing the outside and black on the inside. He smiled knowing that Kayla had to of done that. Mark open the door and closed it behind him. He noticed a small body draped on the chair. He smiled and walked closer seeing it was Kayla. Mark reached down and brushed her hair a little and then lean down and picked her up in his arms and took her into her bedroom placing her down on the bed. He then returned back downstairs picked up his bags and placed them in her room and closed the door behind him. He locked the door behind him and slowly walked around to Kayla sleeping body and took off her shoes running his fingers softly against her skin as he placed her under the covers. He then slowly took off his shoes and slide himself next to her in bed softly draping his arm around her as he gently feel asleep.

Glen walk back into the house having his hands filled with bottles. He placed them in the kitchen as he noticed from the window that Mark's car was back. He smiled and then his mind turned to the bottles once more. He place them in the cabinet and then made his way to his room for a nap before the night began once again.

David and Darlene sat down in the living room softly speaking to each other and watching a group of people talk among themselves giving glances ever so often. Darlene finally got upset and left the room as David follow shortly after.

Kayla woke up in a startled as she couldn't remember coming up to her room. She looked down to see Mark's arm and she didn't remember Mark being home, but she began to get butterflies in her stomach to think that Mark was sleeping next to her. She could of never thought of such a thing. She tried to lay back down looking so beautiful as she slide her body up against Mark's body the warmth of him. She gently played with his hair in her fingers a little as she smiled.

"Please don't go away" Kayla said softly in a whisper to him not to wake him, but hoping he heard her.

Zelda walked into Glen's office as she knocked on the door. Glen waved to come in "I am sorry my Lord. I seen that Lord Mark has came back home, but I am unable to find him"

Glen look up at Zelda with a weird look in his face "He is home Zelda, but you do understand that he is very serious with Kayla." He paused "I thought you would know this more then anyone. I know you have adored Mark for sometimes"

"Yes, I have noticed that" she bowed her head

"Can I ask what you need him for?" Glen paused "Is it something I can help you with?"

Zelda paused for a moment as she almost look uncomfortable "Um, no its nothing." She smiled and slowly made her way out of the room "thanks for your time Lord Glen" Glen looked at the door a little longer unsure what Zelda was planning on doing or needed Mark, but he was sure Mark could handle it.

Mark woke up to the noise of his cell phone as he reached into hi pocket and turned it off. He smiled to see Kayla was cuddling against him while he slept. He gently kissed her cheek and she woke up and smiled. Mark leaned down to her and kissed her softly on her lips a few times. Her stomach twisted every time their lips touched.

"How was it without me?" Mark finally whispered to her

"It was hard... I missed you so much" She spilled out and then blushed since she knew should shouldn't say that, but Mark wanted to know her truth feelings. "Please take me next time. I promise I won't be a bother"

"Aw Darling, you are not a problem... you just need to feed at a decent pace and that is hard to do on the road." She frowned and then felt the need to tell him the truth.

"I have not feed since you left and I am still fine" She whispered into a mumble and looked down at the ground.

"I know" he said and paused "You know better then that, but I can understand you reasoning."

Kayla looked at Mark her eyes almost pleading in that loving sort of way. Mark lean in and kisses her romantic a few more time running his hand against her neck slowly brushing her hair away from her shoulder as he leaned to her shoulder and kisses her shoulder a little more. Kayla could feel the eletric running though her.

"Go wash up and get dress... I will see you after that..." Mark smiled and kisses her. She smiled and listen to him. She watched him get out of bed as she reached for him and he smiles and kisses her a few times as she keeled on the bed towards him.

Jessica giggled as she flopped on the ground next to Glen as she slowly ran her fingers against his bear chest. She leaned over and kissed Glen's cheek and smiled. Glen looked over at the curtains and then got up and put his pants back on. Jessica got up and slowly and fixed her outfit as she looked at Glen who sat down at his desk and began to look at some papers. Jessica sat at the chair in front of his desk.

"Glen" she purred "I enjoy the time we spend together"

"I do too" He looked up and smiled

"I better let you do your thing. I will see you later?" She smiled as he looked up at her.

"Sure" he said and look down at the paper.

Jessica walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She look down the hall and seen Mark. She smile and leaned up against the door. "Hello Mark" she smiled and he nodded trying not to pay much attention to her. Mark noticed that she was coming out of Glen's office and just continued to take his bag down to the hall to his room.

Kayla stood in front of the mirror in a small little black sundress. She pulled her hair back into ponytail as she smiled at herself in the mirror. She gently played with her dress and she slowly spin around and then remembered that Mark was home. She darted out the door and ran down the hall quickly shuffled into his office. She had a big smile ear to ear as she seen Mark sitting in his chair.

"Hi" she smiled brightly and sat in the chair in front of him.

"Hi" He smiled back "I am happy to see you" he said as she blushed to him. She sat in silence for a little as she heard someone come down the hall.

Zelda knocked on Mark's door as Mark looked up and motioned for her to come in. She just looked at Mark and not notice that Kayla was sitting in the chair. "Whats wrong Zelda?" Mark asked her as he watched her.

"I was worried about you..." she spoke softly and slowly as she sheepishly walked towards him "I-I have to tell you something." She was trying to be truthful Mark could tell. Kayla look at Mark she was began to put the pieces together about what was happening between the two of them.

Kayla looked up at Mark and Mark made a motion for her to leave. "Please excuse me." Kayla turned the other way around the chair as she walked out of the room. She closed the door and felt the need that she could not control tears began to flow down her cheeks as she ran into the den and up to a loft in the darkness of the room no one would look for her there. She laid in the door listening, waiting, wanting someone to try to find her.

"I am sorry I should have not come" Zelda said and look at him as she could tell Kayla was hurt.

"No please, Kayla will be okay... continue" He urged.

"Mark, I will just say it... since you been gone, I noticed that my feelings for you have not gone away. I am still in love with you" She finally said and looked down at her hands.

"Zelda, I am sorry... our relationship is nothing more then friends. You have to understand that. I have a very deep connection to Kayla and care for her deeply."

Zelda walked up to Mark's desk "I understand that... that is why I should not be here. That is why I should not do this" She leans down against Mark and kissed him deeply her tongue running against his lips. He held her arms until she pulled away.

Mark look at her sternly "Zelda, you need to leave and check your self. You don't want to do this to me or to Kayla." Mark left her arms go and waited for her to leave as he shook his head at what Zelda just did.

Jessica slid into the loft next to Kayla as she whispered to her "She hurt you someone who was trying to be your friend." Kayla just stayed in silence. She knew that Jessica was trying to get her to flip out. "She does care for him you know. She wants to be with him in the same way you do"

"Shut up" Kayla muttered "Your just jealous"

"Jealous... Please trust me, Glen is filling all my needs" She giggled "Do whatever you want, but I can tell when another women is getting in my turf" She got up and went down to deal with the living.

Mark walked around the house the night already happening as people kept coming to him greet him welcoming him back. Mark was more worried about where Kayla has gotten too and her level of hunger.

David and Darlene staid with the group as they kept an eye out on a few people. Jessica walked up to her mother and whispered into her ear about Zelda and the choice was made. There was no one that was going to get in the way of there plan and her was going to take Mark from Kayla which was not part of the plan. Jessica leaned back against the rail of the porch and Glen came behind her and she lean up and kissed him deeply.

"Are you up to no good?" He asked her

"I always am" She smiled, but this time she was telling him the truth. He thought about it for a while and just looked out to the small group in the yard.

"Hey" Mark called to Glen and he stood next to him.

"What you up too?" Glen asked "I would of thought you would of took Kayla out hunting"

"Well, I would if I could find her" He said and patted Glen's shoulder so he would walk away from Jessica. Mark had a weird feeling about her. Glen and Mark walked down a bit of the porch and whispered to each other "Zelda came in and I think Kayla picked up that me and Zelda are close and well... I had Kayla leave which could have been my fault or not. Zelda began to spill her guts and bam kisses me. I told her that we where nothing more then friends and that she had to get that, but I am sure that Kayla is upset"

"That is why when you where in Kayla room earlier Zelda was looking for you" He paused "She came to my office asking about you. I told her that you where serious with Kayla"

"Well, just watch for both of them... we don't need a fight in the house." He paused and looked at Jessica "and whats with you and her?"

"Another lover to add to the list" Glen smiled "a damn good one at that"

"Too much information" Mark finally said to him and the two of them walked over to Jessica again.

Jessica look at Mark and smiled and then look out to Zelda "If you are looking for her... she is in the loft"

"Thanks" Mark said and looked at Glen and then walked back into the house to get Kayla. He slowly climbed the ladder and slide into the loft. "Kayla" he whispered softly. She listen and watched him as he laid down next to her. "You know you mean the world to me right now. Zelda and I are just friends" He paused and waited for Kayla to speak to him. "you can't be made forever... forever is a long time"

"I am upset that your a Lord in this house and yet people walk all over me to get to you." She paused "Maybe I am not the best thing to have around"

Mark placed and arm over Kayla forcing her to lay on her back "I am the Lord, and until I tell you to leave my side, you will always be a part of me" He spoke harsh in almost a growl towards her. She looked at him and wiggled a little. Mark was not holding her hard and knew she could easily gotten out of the hold if she wanted to. "Your so weak, you need to eat. Come on" Mark said and pulled her to sit up.

Zelda watched at Mark gently glided Kayla out to the woods. Jessica watched Zelda and her dagger flying out of her eyes towards Kayla as she watched them. Mark gently rubbed Kayla back as he handed her the rabbit to feed on. Kayla cleaned her face and bowed her head. She hated what she has done. Mark watched her as she bowed her head and tears slowly came out of her eyes. Mark rubbed them softly away with his big hands.

"Don't cry" He said softly to her and cuddled her.

"I don't want to feed anymore... Can you please turn me into what you are... turn me into something better then this." She asked him and he knew she knew about his status. He paused and didn't know how to explain it to her.

"I enjoy and care for you the way you are" He smile and hugged her. "Cheer up, I am home. You and I can spend more time together and who know what will happen."

Kayla look up at him and smiled "Your right" She said and the two of them walked back to the house.

Zelda, Jennifer and Jessica sat around the campfire talking and throwing small sticks into the fire. The group talked about nothing really, since none of them trusted Jessica and having her around made everyone on edge. Mark sat down and pulled Kayla on top of his lap and he sat her between his legs. He smiled and kissed her neck softly playfully as everyone talked. Zelda stared at the two of them with a sad face almost like she was wishing it was her in Mark's arms.

"Stay here" Mark said to her softly in her ear as he moved from behind her. She watched him walk into the house and then slowly turned back to the group. Zelda got up and moved over close to Kayla.

"Kayla, can we talk a little" She asked softly and Kayla nodded yes and wrapped her knees into her chest. "Please do not take what happen earlier as I am not your friend." She paused a little "Before you came into the house Mark and I use to talk a lot. I am just missing that I guess"

Kayla looked at Zelda "I don't seam to understand what has happen between you and Mark, but I trust Mark and he said there is nothing to worry about." She paused as she hear the door open and she looks up at Mark coming over with a bag of marshmallows and a few sticks.

Mark sat right behind Kayla wrapping his legs around either side of her small frame as she looked over and seen Zelda as she smiled at him. Mark wondered what she was up too, but then left her go. He placed a marshmallow on the stick and roasted them a little and ate it. The other seam to watch as the chatted.

"Well, I should get going" Jessica smiled that evil smile and stood up brushing off her pants and walked into the house giving a hard glare at Zelda.

The group started to wake up once Jessica left. Mark noticed that the tension seam to of left. Mark placed another marshmallow in his mouth as Kayla leaned back and whisper to him softly "Can I have one?" Mark began to think was she just curious about food or was this an attempt for her to be more like him in some way. Mark made another marshmallow and gently took it off the stick. Kayla opened her mouth and took a bite of the gooey, sugary substance playing with it around in her mouth. Mark places the marshmallow in his mouth and chewed it watching how Kayla was going to react. She smiled a little and leaned back on Mark as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ever so softly on the neck. Mark noticed that Zelda seam to be upset every time that Mark would kiss Kayla. Mark could not help it. He enjoyed Kayla a lot and didn't want to let moment pass him by with her.

Kayla continued to make marshmallows and eat them one right after another. Mark moved the bag away from her knowing she was going to get a stomach ache. Kayla reached over for another marshmallow. "Please" she looked up at him.

"No, you had enough. Your going to get a stomach ache." He leaned in and whisper to her softly "Plus, you never had food before you don't know how your body is going to react"

"Okay" she sat back and leaned into Mark. She cuddled into Mark arms as she began to feel the air change to morning. "I better go, its becoming daylight" She whispered to Mark and he noticed the time has sweep away the night again.

Jessica closed her eyes as she felt Glen's massive body under her as she continued on her way. She didn't care who seen them, it was the thrill when they had sex in the office. Glen growled as he orgasm inside of her. He enjoyed the sex with Jessica, but she was mysterious and he couldn't understand why. Glen rolled her over and pounded hard into her as she cried into the darkness of the room. He smiled a wicked smile and rolled off of her. "Your evil" Glen teased out of breath.

Jessica rolled over and placed and arm on his chest "you just don't know how much I really am" She giggled and leaned on him a little.

Kayla smiled as Mark spun her around in her bedroom dancing to the music playing from the small radio. She leaned up against Mark taking in every part of him in to her memory. She slowly hugged Mark as she smiled and he hugged her softly. Mark took Kayla in his arms in one big sweep off of her feet and placed her on bed as he climbed into bed right next to her. She giggled and flopped of her shoes as they hit the floor. She climbed into bed racing under the covers as she sheepishly looked at Mark. He smiled and laded down resting his head on the pillows.

"Will you stay the day?" Kayla asked softly as she began to fall asleep.

Mark rubbed her head softly brushing part of her hair away from her face "Maybe, one day" He smiled as he could tell Kayla was already fast asleep. Mark stayed for a while watching her sleep. He smiled and then slowly got up seeing Kayla shift a little in her sleep as he cross the room to the door. He then left the door quietly.

Mark sat at his desk trying to get some work done, while everyone was sleeping. Jessica leaned up against his door in her little sexy nightgown. "You love her don't you?" Jessica said and walked into the room one slow sexy step at a time.

"Hello Jessica" Mark looked up at her and then back at the paper. "I do care for Kayla" He answer the question in around about way.

"That wasn't the question and I DO hate when people don't answer my questions" she paused and places her hands at the edge of the desk forcing Mark to look at her hands seeing not only just her hands, but her panties too. He slowly looked up at her face with a very pissed off look.

"DON'T" he said threw grint teeth "tell me what questions I should answer and which ones not too" He said to her and she took a seat on his desk gently flinging her one leg over the other as she giggled in some evil way. Mark moved his hands away from the desk and placed them on his stomach. "Quite your laughing. Glen, might not see the evil in you, but I do. So, what do you want Jessica?"

Jessica leaned back onto the desk allowing the light of the desk bounce off of her body slowly leaned closer to Mark running her finger stroking against his neck. He tilted his head back away from Jessica. She slink around his body a little "You should be the LAST person that would give me any orders." she paused and gave a little evil laugh "Maybe act upon it...we wont be here forever" She paused a little "We won't be pledging to your house" She purred and licked his neck and gently got off of his desk and playfully skip and then did a sexy walk right out of the room.

Mark was confused and angry all at the same time. He slammed the door to his office as he paced the room back and forth for a while. He could not get over how Jessica acted and what she said. How dare she threaten him. He stopped and looked at the door and wanted to go wake up Zelda. He darted out the door and went down the hall and knocked on the door and then open it and walked in closing the door behind him. "Wake up" Mark called to the body in the bed. He walked over to it and picked up a pillow and threw it.

"What could you want?" Glen asked

"Your psycho girl friend was in my office" Mark began to tell him about what she did by the end Glen was sitting up looking at Mark "Something is not right with her"

"I should of told you that, to me she seams to be hiding something every time she talks to me." he paused and looked at his blankets and then lean backed "She is not like Kayla" Mark looked up at him giving him a hard glare "Kayla seams to be so innocent in ways you can not believe."

"What did you do to Kayla?"

"Nothing, we didn't talk much since she was tested that night. I spoke to her here and there while you where gone and I noticed the innocent the first time I spoke with her." He paused not wanting to tell him what else he wanted to say about her. Glen began to get the feelings that he wanted to know more about this innocent soul in the house.

"Well, I am going to ask David and Darlene how long they are going to stay here... we might have to push up how long we let them stay here before pledging to the house since after all they won't pledge then they can leave" Mark was mad

"I agree, but at the same time" Glen paused and looked at Mark "What happen if that means Kayla will be leaving too?" Glen could tell Mark really didn't think though this plan.

"I will talk to her, but I am not going to take the crap from your psycho" Mark said and look at Glen.

"That's understandable" he said "let me go to bed. We will deal with this tomorrow" Glen said and yawned as Mark got up and stood at the door.

"Have a good rest" Mark said to him as he walked back out of the room and when to his office and continue on his work.

Jessica wrapped her self around the bed pole as she spoke with her mother. "It was so much fun last night. I never seen someone try to put a hard face for a lord and couldn't control it."

"Please lets not talk about this in front of your sister" Darlene worn her.

"Mother, do you honestly think that she would be on our side after how much she is falling for Mark?" Jessica brought up a good point to Darlene as the two sat in silence.

"Hello mother" Kayla said as she walked into her room. She wore a short little blood red dress with a black lace over top and black lace sleeves. Jessica rolled her eyes Kayla always made sure she look pretty.

"Hello darling" Darlene said and smiled as she enter the room and took a seat on the chest in front of the bed. The room went to the boring conversation as Kayla sort of zoned out until they brought up about moving from the house. Kayla was not really ready to leave Mark behind her.

"We have to plan our exit" Darlene started and looked at David "We are not going to pledge to this house or any house as we make our way to our new home."

"When are we leaving?" Kayla asked a bit concerned

"Oh, Please if you have not already given it to Mark..." Jessica began as her mother cut her off.

"There is no set date yet, but I have a feeling it wont be long." Darlene said and looked at David "For now the same plan is held"

Kayla sat in the living room with Zelda as the two of them began to talk. Zelda started to tell her how she was going to go out hunting with Brad tonight, but she has not seen Brad in 2 days. Kayla nodded and listened to her friend. She sighed and smiles as she snuggled with in her self. She began to feel uncomfortable as she sat in the room starting to fill. Mark finally came down and noticed Kayla and Zelda he walked over to Kayla and kissed her softly upside down.

"Relax" he whispered to her softly "I am here everything will be okay" He said and she nodded understanding him, but couldn't shake the feeling. Mark patted her shoulder and walked into the other room. A few things where on his mind as he walked across the room seeing Jessica and then seeing David and Darlene in the back. "David can I talk to you?" He called to him as the group of vampires began to leave the house for the night.

"Sure" He said with a serious face as he gave Darlene a sign by his hand to stand far enough away, but close enough to hear. Mark and David stood face to face. "What's going on?"

"Well, there has been some vampires and humans missing... I am wondering if it is a good idea for you guys to stay here much longer." He paused "I don't want to see your family get hurt"

"There is no reason to be concerned. We will take care of our self." He said with a smile

"That is well..." Mark said as he slowly went to leave and then turned back around "Another issue," he paused and David was studying ever movement "Since you guys are wanting to stay a bit longer then we all thought. We would like to start planning your pledging ceremony."

"There would not be any need for that. We will be leaving soon" David said as Mark took note that he got underneath his skin.

"Oh Okay" Mark said and smiled a little "Enjoy your night" he said and walked away. David was fired up. How dare Mark try to take over there lives. David watched Mark leave and then walked over to Darlene.

"The plan is moved up... One last kill tonight, and we will be packing up for tomorrow." He groaned to Darlene and her eyes widen.

Mark came back into the living room as Kayla watched him lean up against the wall and talk to Glen across the room. He seam to have this calming effect on everyone around him.

Zelda leaned into her and whisper "Mark is so into you" She paused "Your a lucky lady"

"I know" she said softly "but can I make him proud of me?" She was finally began to open up to Zelda and to her self. Maybe Jessica did have a point if Kayla didn't step up soon she could be out of time.

"Don't say that... He seams to be proud of anything you do."

Kayla leaned in to Zelda "But am I the one like he says?"

Zelda whispered to her as Mark looked across the room at the two of them "You said you trust Mark... and Mark think you are then you are" she smiles and so did Kayla as she leaned back an tried to relax. Mark turned towards the girls and hand out his hand Zelda pushed Kayla elbow and she got up and walked over to him. He lean down and kisses her softly as he arms slowly wrapped around her.

"Come out with me tonight, please?" Mark whispered as Glen leaned against the wall seeing such a beautiful thing his brother was doing.

"Yes" She smiled and Mark kissed her softly again and hugged her.

"Okay Glen, you have the house. We won't be too long" He smiled at him and they did there little hand shake and Mark gently moved Kayla out of the house. Mark walked her over to the one of the sports car as he open the door and Kayla sat down inside and watched Mark walk around the car and got into the driver seat. Mark started the car and Kayla looked over with a worried look on her face.

"Don't you have the tinted windows to put up to protect us from the lights?"

Mark looked at her and patted her leg "You don't need the windows at night" He paused "Don't worry I will take care of you" Mark pulled out of the drive way and Kayla watched him and the sky as they drove.

Jessica stormed into where David and Darlene where talking outside. "I can not stand it!" she screamed

"Whats wrong with you?" Darlene asked

"Kayla went out with Mark, and I mean OUT like not even on the grounds" Jessica threw her self on the ground and David gave a hard look.

"He must think we are leaving tonight... and wants to keep Kayla here" David licked his lips once more. "He is so sadly wrong"

"What are you talking about?" Jessica stopped rolling around and look up at him "Are we leaving now?"

"We are leaving tomorrow at dust" David said "Mark is wanting us to pledge to the house... I am not about to do that"

Mark gently walked Kayla first into the restaurant as they where sat at table in the corner of the room. Kayla took the seat with the wall behind her and Mark sat across from the table. Mark smiled as he seen the fake candle light beaming from the candle onto Kayla cheeks making them look warm in color. Mark brushed his hands against her cheek and smiled as she smiles and bowed her head.

"Kayla," Mark whispered softly "Your such a beautiful person. Your different then everyone else in your family." He smiled at her as he slowly took her hand.

"What will you to you like to have?" The waitress stopped the two before the conversation began to get serious.

"I will have the 8oz Steak dinner and she will have a chicken salad and soup" Mark smile and the waitress took both the menus as the two of them smiled at one another. It was a weird feeling for Kayla to have people ordering food and she was going to eat it. Mark was taking a chance with feeding more then sugar to Kayla.

"Kayla," Mark called to her and she looked up and smile taking his hand he had stretched out on the table.

"Yes Mark?" She whisper softly and smiled.

"How did you come into this family?" He paused hoping this did not start turning dinner into a sour subject. There was so much ground to cover in such a little time.

Kayla looked down and then gently played with her hair with the other hand. She didn't want to leave go of Mark. "Well," she paused "When I was very young. I was told that David and Darlene came upon this house in the woods where my family lived. I was found in my crib as a child and they raised me since then. I remember little of my human life. I was turned on my 18th birthday." she paused and took her hand from Mark as she gently turn over her hand to show the bite marks on her little wrist. " David did it right over my cake" Mark could tell that the memory was painful. He covered the marks with his own hand.

"That is not how it is normally done, Kayla. You do know that right?" Mark took her attention to him.

"Yes, I know" she said softly and just look at him for a little.

"Kayla, your not like the rest of your family. You are smart, kind, innocent and caring" Mark paused "There is a place for you at my house" He paused again "You don't have to leave with them." Mark wanted to call them monster, but couldn't say such a think about what Kayla knew as family for so long.

"I know I am different then them..." Kayla paused like she wanted to say something else and took a breath, but just left it back out.

"What where you going to say?" Mark asked

"Its nothing really, well I am told" She paused "Plus if David and Darlene finds outs... I can be in deep trouble" She paused once more as the waitress came back and placed the food in front of both of them. Kayla smiled and spoke softly "Thank you" as the lady smiled at the two of them.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked and Mark waved her away "Okay enjoy" She bounced off. At first Kayla started to play with her soup swimming her spoon around in it slowly back and forth.

"There is no secret that you should ever be afraid of telling me" Mark cut a piece of his steak and slowly began to chew it.

Kayla sighed and looked at him "I don't think it is that its a secret anymore" She paused "I just don't want to deal with the punishment" she paused and took a spoonful of her soup.

Mark thought he would changed the subject "Kayla, I want you to live with me... I want to move everything you own and give you everything I have and live together."

Kayla smiled "I would like that, my Lord. But you know David and Darlene won't allow me to pledge to a house" She bit her lip softly.

"Call me Mark only... I am not a Lord to you" Mark corrected her quickly.

"Please, do not take what I said that I do not want to be with you. I really do" Kayla tried to allow Mark to understand what was going on in her life.

"I understand... I just don't want you to get hurt. There is a monster out there killing vampires and also human."

"I know" Mark looked at her and she seam unshaken by the news. He knew she didn't know before now. Glen and himself was keeping the news from them beyond what they seen on TV.

"Do, you know something about the killings?" He watched Kayla eating her salad slowly as she nodded her head and Mark placed his fork down. He mind thinking the worst as he waited for her answers "What do you know?"

"I know who is doing the killings." she paused and looked up at him "This is not the first time you know" She said in almost a joyful type of voice. Mark was going nuts wanting to get more answers yet not wanting to lose Kayla.

"Who is it Kayla?" Mark asked softly "I promise you with ever being of my body. I will take care of you and make sure you are safe... that nothing ever happens to you, but I have to know to protect the others." Mark knew that what he said was going to hit close to Kayla.

Kayla swallow the bit in her mouth as she gently wiped her eyes knowing that she had to tell. That a lot of lives where at risk. "I am so sorry" she softly sobbed to Mark as he reached over and rubbed her hand softly.

"Its okay" Mark said softly and waited for her answer.

"David and Darlene has a plan at ever house we go to. Normally it is just Jessica falling and playing with the Lords of the house. This time was so different. I started to fall in love with you, Mark." She whipped her eyes "David and Darlene feed on not just human, but also vampires and starts to take out the which one they think are close to the Lords, or are going to catch on to the plan to quickly. They destroy a lot of the house before they leave."

"Why do they do this?" Mark asked

"I don't know" she whipped away some more of her tears "I am so sorry, Mark" she continued to say to him almost like she needed to be forgiven by the lord of the house.

"Who is next? Do you know?" Mark questioned her yet trying to say claim himself since after all they where in public.

"I don't know." she paused "Normally it is whoever seams to be close or going to take the Lord's mind off of Jessica" Mark sat back and just rubbed her hand as she quickly brushed away her tears and looked at her meal hardly eaten. "I am not hungry" She looked over at Mark.

"At least finished your soup" Mark looked at her softly as she moved the bowl closer to her at the table as Mark began to think what could happen next.

"Is everything okay here?" the waitress said to Mark and smiled.

"Yes it is fine" Mark smiled back and took a small drink

"How about you sweetie?" The waitress asked Kayla and she kept her head down.

"She is fine" Mark answered for Kayla "Please give us the check" Mark asked for and waves away the waitress. The waitress looked at Kayla for a little longer then and then went to go get the check.

"Please Kayla, do not act up in public... Humans do not understand our issues" Mark reached over to her and gently rubbed her hand. The waitress came back and placed the check on the table next two there two hands. Mark quickly dropped a 50 dollar bill on the table. "Come Kayla lets go home." Mark stood and Kayla followed his lead taking his arm as they left together. Mark gently kissed her softly as they left.

"Mark," Kayla called for his attention as they entered the car "Did you take Zelda out like this too?"

"No" He answered her question and he began to wonder why she would asked about Zelda. Then it all made scene the next victim is Zelda. He opened the door for Kayla and then took out his phone as he walked to the other side of the car. He messaged Glen "Watch Zelda" was all he said before he got back into the car.

Glen's phone started to vibrate against the desk in the office as he reached up for it out of breath. Jessica giggled and tried to pull him down as she laughed. "Wait a minute" Glen tried to tell her as he flipped open to phone to read the message to have it blocked by Jessica's hand.

"Nothing is that important" Jessica said with a evil smile on her face. Glen was getting tried of her and her little games. She tried to purred him softly but Glen had enough of her issues. He got up and began to get dress.

"I have to get a few things done" He said coldly to her as he pick up part of her outfit and threw it at her. Jessica was upset and pissed off that he was treating her like just another girl while Kayla was being treated like a queen.

Jessica got her self together and walked out of the room and walked down to her parents room. She looked in noticing that they were not there. She continued downstairs to the living room. She looked around and noticed a lot of people were outside already. She walked outside and seen a small fire already started and took a seat.

Kayla stared out the window as Mark drove. He gently placed his hand on her thigh. "Mark please don't tell anyone I told you" Kayla finally said after being very quite on the ride home.

"I will protect you with everything I can Kayla. You don't have to worry" He said to her softly. He knew he could not promise that he wouldn't tell anyone when her family was the ones killing there own kind. Mark's mind started to race as he was hoping that Glen was paying attention and is now watching Zelda. Mark pulled up to the house and walked around to open Kayla's door and kissed her softly once she stood. He took her hand and walked her back into the house. He walked into see very little of the family in the house. He guided the two of them to the back of the house ass he seen Glen sitting on the deck. The two of them walk over to him and the guys began to talk. "Did you get my message?"

"Yes" he said with a smile and looked up at him

"Please excuse me" Kayla said softly "Jessica seams to be getting my attention" Kayla smile and Mark kissed her softly before she left them. Mark watched her walk over to Jessica and take a seat

"Where is she?" Mark finally had to ask

"She went out hunting with Jennifer. She was suppose to be hunting with Brad, but he seams to be missing" He paused " We have an issue on our hands." Glen lean down against his knees and spoke very quite.

"I know" Mark shifted and leaned in to Glen so the two of them could talk softly to each other. Mark began to tell Glen what he knew of the situation and what Kayla told him.

Jessica smile over at Kayla "You do know you can stop playing the game. It is all over"

"I don't know what you are talking about Jess" Kayla gently tugged on her dress to make it lay flatter. "Are you tried of running house to house?"

"This is not our home this is just merely a pit stop." Jessica said and look out towards the woods. Kayla just stared over to Mark and Glen seeing them talking.

A female came running out of the wood screaming and falling over her self. Mark and Glen both stood and jumped over the rails of the deck and ran over to her. Her clothing was ripped and there was blood all over her. The smell was in the air and people were starting to take notice. She threw her self on to Mark smearing blood on to him.

"Breath Jennifer Breath I can not understand you. Where is Zelda?"He asked her over and over again. Glen looked at the too wanting to know what to do next.

"We-We were hunting and someone is out there hunting us... They are one of us" Jennifer finally got out as she started to cry "They got Zelda"

"Glen lock it down" Mark said very calmly and then next thing you know Glen turns around and with the 3 sharp loud whistles and everyone was running at the speed of light blurs of people darting into the house in all angles. "Jennifer take me back to where Zelda is" Mark grabbed her arm and made her start walking back into the woods.

Glen ran over to Kayla and pulled her to her feet. "Come with me!"

"We are not going anywhere!" Jessica scream at him "Our parents are still out there!"

"Then I suggest you find them then quickly" He stated very calmly to her hoping she would just get up and go. Glen knew he had to get Kayla to the hidden area. Jessica look at Glen and then at Kayla who looked at Jessica. "Hurry find them!" Glen yelled at her and Jessica ran off into the woods. "Kayla come with me" She pulled away a little her 3rd eye sending her bad vibes of something was going to happen. "You have to trust me!" He pulled her again and she followed him. Glen quickly pulled her down to the basement and put her in to a room.

"Wait... Wait" Kayla tried to protest as Glen was getting frustrated and finally just picked her up over his shoulder and took her down into the room.

"Look I don't have time for this. You need to listen to me. I am putting you down here only Mark and I can get down here to get you out. You will be safe"

"Wait... Wait!" Kayla tried to protest again, but Glen was tried of her by now and closed the door locking it behind him. She looked around the room seeing no windows but a small bed and what looked like to be a living corner. She shook her head and started to take a look around this place that she would call home until who knew when.

Glen ran back up the steps and close the basement door. Not many people knew about the secret room. Glen knew that she would be safe. He ran back outside and down into the woods. He tried to figure out where Mark was.

Jennifer and Mark made it to where Jennifer last seen Zelda. "She was right here. I-I had to leave her. I couldn't fight them off they are too strong for me." Mark looked around the air trying to figure out where she went. It didn't take long since David and Darlene couldn't help but want to show their strength.

"Is this who you are looking for?" David called to Mark from across the distance as Darlene held what looked to be a lifeless body by the collar of her shirt. Mark pushed Jennifer behind him and she finally just starting to run away, but did not get far when Jessica caught her and dragged her back kicking and screaming. Mark knew he needed to just buy himself time until Glen got there.

"David, Darlene what are you doing?" Mark questioned them

"What does it matter anymore?" David spoke "We should be the ones asking questions and demands."

"Show me that you want to resolve this peacefully"

Zelda looked up at Mark and started to move to have Darlene just punch her back down to her knees. "There is no peace here. The blood that is spilled in on your hands" David said and continued on his rant "It is amazing to us both you and your brother open your house to us... not even know who were are for where we are going..Every house that we have been at all you Lords are the same wanting to ruin our children and make us pledge."

"We did not ruin your daughters at all..." Mark paused as Glen finally meet up with him. David started to laugh and pointed at Glen and then just stopped and turned around to Zelda. "And why wouldn't a house want more family members?"

"Ask your brother how much he ruined our family? " David started and Darlene moved her hand to squeeze around Zelda's neck. "Never mind this is getting boring and I am hungry" David turned around and started to head towards Zelda.

"Look lets not hurt or kill anyone more people and we can all leave here" Mark said trying to get his attention once more.

"What does she have for you?" David asked as he gently slid his hand down Zelda's cheek. "What more could you want then the innocent that you have taken?" Mark was just letting him talk. David ran his hand back and forth on Zelda's cheek and finally with his patient running out of time. He grabbed a lock of hair of Zelda and pull her to her feet. She cried out to Mark. Mark took a few steps forward and Glen held his arm pulling him back.

"Don't do this" Mark said to him, but knew there was no talking with this mad man. David walked to a few feet from Mark and Zelda look at him there eyes meet and he knew that she was saying her goodbye. She reached up to her hair trying to pull away and had no luck. Just like a dandelion David step on her legs dropping her to her knees and pulled up on her head popping it off. David smile and thew the head to the ground next to Mark's feet.

That was the end of Mark being able to control himself. He lunge towards David as the two begin to tangle while Darlene then started to make her way to meet up with Glen as they too started to fight punching and kicking each other. Mark wrapped his arms around David's neck and started to squeezing knowing the only thing that he could do was kill them both. Glen started to punch Darlene in the face knocking her head against the ground. Mark was fuming all he could think about was all the things David has done to Zelda taking such an innocent life and ruining Kayla's life.

Mark knocked David on his back and climbed up on his slamming his head several times into the ground and then wrapping his hands around his neck. "You ruined such a life you ruined so many innocent lives... I can not let you ruin another person." Just like that Mark pulled off David's head like a twig off of a tree and threw it at Jessica.

Jessica began to start to panic now. She left go of Jennifer who ran towards the house as fast as she could to get out of any danger. Jessica started to back peddle now as she falls on a tree limb."Mark please don't I am a good girl. I am innocent here" She tried to pleed " You know my father is not right in the head"

"I knew you were evil the first time I spoke to you" Mark said to her and walked over to her towering.

Glen finally knocked Darlene out that she laid on the ground. He grabbed her by her hair and started to pull he towards the house. He knew he needed to show the family that this was taken care of. Mark grabbed David's head and pulled Jessica up to her feet by her arm and started to walk back towards the house. The fire was still burning in the fire pit and Mark was getting annoyed listening to Jessica plead to him that she could take care of all his needs to her being different then her family.

"Glen deal with this bitch" Mark said as he dropped Jessica like a sack of potatoes. Glen quickly grabbed on to her and Jessica grabbed onto him thinking he was going to save her. Mark grabbed the rope from the hammock and started to ripped it apart as he then started to tie up Darlene's hands and feet in a hog tie style. He then threw the rope to Glen who then started to hog tie Jessica.

"Please Glen baby no. I a not like them. I am innocent like Kayla. You wouldn't kill Kayla would you?" She started to plead with him. Glen just looked down and continued to tie her up as she started to cry over and over again. Darlene started to wake up as the sun was now starting to come up. She knew she was in a bad situation and there was no way out at this point. "Mark, please I am innocent like Kayla"

Mark stopped and walked over to Jessica "You could never be as innocent as Kayla even if you were reborn... you whore" He said growling at her. Jessica split on him and he took no hesitation and back handed her across the face hard enough to knock her dizziness. "Glen lets go"

"Jessica, I always wanted to show you the sun rise. It is a very beautiful sight" Glen said to her with a smile before he walked away. Mark threw David's head into the fire and watched it burn for a bit. Mark's mind began on how he was going to tell an innocent that she was now an orphan and that she could pledge to this house. How was his life going to be changed not having a close friend around lost to scum on the earth. Glen then look at him and patted him on his back making him come back from his thoughts. "Come on I want a good spot this time" The two brothers walked up onto the deck. Glen walked into the kitchen and then back out. "Here" He handed Mark a beer.

"I never knew that this life would be like this so many times" Mark said taking a long slip from the bottle.

"It never gets old tho" Glen chuckled a little "Baby your a firework" He smiled as the sun beginning to rise and the two of them started to watch Darlene and also Jessica start going up in smoke. Mark finished his beer and threw it towards the fire. The screams from Darlene and Jessica faded away into the woods around them.

"Maybe, one day" Mark stopped and look at Glen " Everyone can just get along."

Kayla laid down onto the bed in the room. She has been crying for hours. She felt lost alone. She could no longer feel the connection she once had with her father. She didn't know what to do. She started to cry harder and harder. She had no idea what she was feeling. She reached down and pulled up some of the blankets trying to comforting her self. Then a thought came to her mind that maybe she needed to fight that she could be dying here. She got up and got towards the door. She tried the handle and nothing it was locked. She began to think what should use try to get out of here. There was no other way out besides this door. She leaned back again the wall and started to think of new ideas, but her mind went back to this lost feeling. She started to cry once again putting her knees again her arms as she cried once more.

Glen finally got back to reality. "Oh Mark, you are going to want to go to the room" Mark looked up at him " I sort of put Kayla down there with out an explanation."

"Thank you"

" Your welcome you know I always got your back" Glen said with a smile and took another slip from the bottle.

Mark made his way down into the basement slowly letting people know everything was okay and they could come out if they wanted too. Mark turned on the light and walked over to the door and slowly started to put the code into the door. His mind started to race on how he needed to tell Kayla this information. The door opened and Kayla sat on the floor. She reached up her arm blocking the light coming in. "Kayla" Mark said softly. Kayla jumped up into his arms and started to cry even more.

"I-I" was the only words that Kayla could get out as the tears just kept coming. She started to calm her self down as Mark sat down with her.

"Kayla, I have to tell you something and I need you to understand what happened" he look at her as he held his face in his hand. " I am sorry. I need you to know that. Your feeling lost and alone inside and you need to know that your maker is now gone. You are free with no tie to anyone. What David and Darlene has done to you is wrong and should of never been done." Mark ran his hand against her cheeks "I want you to pledge to my house here and I promise you I will take care of you"

Kayla understood what Mark and Glen has done for her and how they changed her life. "How would anyone in this house trust me?"

"We will just have to work on it. Maybe, one day everyone will understand you are innocent"

Kayla understood and shook her head as she looked down at their hands wrapping in each other. Mark lean forward and kisses her forehead softly.


End file.
